


Tiny Love Live Fics

by CuteBobs



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Compilation, F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: What if I started sharing my very, very short Love Live fics on here? It'd be so gay





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Blossoming NicoMaki (NicoMaki)  
> 2\. How could you do it? (KotoUmi)  
> 3\. What an angel (MakiRinPana)  
> 4\. No more diets (HonoUmi)  
> 5\. Would that be okay? (YouChikaRiko)  
> 6\. Chika would've loved to join (YouRiko/implied YouChikaRiko)  
> 7\. Let Maru be chubby (YohaMaru)  
> 8\. Ruby's Mistress (YohaRuby)  
> 9\. Before she moved in (YouRiko)  
> 10\. Already hopeless (KanaRiko)

 

“I don’t get why you keep doing this,” Maki said, fire in her voice. “Just start studying earlier! Cramming is such a waste of time!”

Nico rolled her eyes. The others had yet to arrive at the clubroom, so she’d tried to make small talk with Maki. Like clockwork, they quickly started fighting over nothing. Why did Nico’s study habits annoy her this much? It didn’t even have anything to do with Maki.

“Not everyone can be such a perfect student like you!”

“And yet you have more than enough time to keep up with all these idols.” Maki pointed at the shelves full of idol DVDs. “It’s so pointless.”

Nico bit her lips. What a low blow. These idols had helped her through hard times and Maki ran her mouth like they meant nothing. Nico was about to go off on her, but she thought of something that would bother Maki a lot more. She smiled.

“Geez, I knew it. You’re jealous because I don’t pay you enough attention. What a troublesome girl you are.”

“Wh-what?!” Maki blushed like a traffic light. “Wh-why would I –“

Nico patted her head. “You’d be so much cuter if you were just a little more honest.”

“E-eh?” Maki’s eyes darted around and she fidgeted as if she were about to overload. She really was cute like this. Actually, she was always cute – her switching between confidence and shyness, her innocent enjoyment of music, her lovely smile – but right now should have triggered the fire alarm. Nico’s face heated up as well. Who cared about some pointless fight. She cupped Maki’s cheek.

“Cute little Maki…”

The door opened. Rin and Hanayo walked in, with Nozomi and Eli in the rear. Nico retreated to pretend like nothing was going on. Nothing _was_ going on!

“Sorry for being late,” Hanayo said, Rin hugging her arm.

“Y-you aren’t late, we were just early!” Nico said, trying to play it cool. It looked like Nozomi and Eli were too focused on their conversation to notice anything. Lucky.

For the rest of their meeting, Nico and Maki avoided each other as subtly as possible. Or at least Nico tried; Maki’s tense and curt replies made it a little obvious. Thankfully, Nozomi and Eli had entered full flirt mode today.

Afterward Nico stayed in the clubroom to add bits of Hanayo’s and her own collection to the shelves. She made sure to organize them properly, so she could find them again later. With that done, Nico sat down and sighed. What a tiring day. She could finally relax a little, until she noticed Maki had also stayed behind.

“O-oh, Maki, I didn’t notice you there.”  Twirling her hair, Maki didn’t answer. The stressful atmosphere returned immediately. “Um, do you need something?” Maki averted her gaze. Was she still blushing? All this time? Kind of worrying, actually. Nico grabbed the seat next to Maki. “Is, is something wrong? Are you mad at me?” Please say no.

Maki glanced at Nico for a second and made a frustrated face. Her usually soft lips tightened. H-her lips, Nico meant. Just regular lips. Nico blushed and hated it.

“N-Nico is…” Maki said, barely audible. She frowned.

Maybe… Nico followed her hunch and patted Maki again. The tension disappeared from Maki’s face, probably unbeknownst to her. “M-Maki really is cute, waiting all this time to be alone with the great Nico-Nii.”

Maki tried to hide her smile and failed miserably. Nico’s heart skipped a beat. Damn it, she’d only meant to tease her, but Maki had to go and be so adorable. Distracted by Maki’s charms, Nico hadn’t noticed the hand shyly reaching for hers, until it had found its destination. Nico’s eyes widened at Maki’s surprising boldness. Too much. Nico couldn’t look at Maki anymore. Covering her face, Nico squeezed Maki’s hand. Could this moment please last forever?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Blossoming NicoMaki (NicoMaki)  
> 2\. How could you do it? (KotoUmi)  
> 3\. What an angel (MakiRinPana)  
> 4\. No more diets (HonoUmi)  
> 5\. Would that be okay? (YouChikaRiko)  
> 6\. Chika would've loved to join (YouRiko/implied YouChikaRiko)  
> 7\. Let Maru be chubby (YohaMaru)  
> 8\. Ruby's Mistress (YohaRuby)  
> 9\. Before she moved in (YouRiko)  
> 10\. Already hopeless (KanaRiko)

 “I love you, Umi.”

How could you say this? 

We’ve been friends for most of our lives. Always together, inseparable. I treasured nothing more than Honoka’s and your friendship, and I was sure it would stay that way forever. And yet you went and changed all of this with one simple sentence. I don’t understand how you could do it. Why you did it. I’d never be able to. Maybe we just are that different. 

I’m so happy, I don’t know what to do with these feelings. It’s all your fault.

“I love you too, Kotori.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Blossoming NicoMaki (NicoMaki)  
> 2\. How could you do it? (KotoUmi)  
> 3\. What an angel (MakiRinPana)  
> 4\. No more diets (HonoUmi)  
> 5\. Would that be okay? (YouChikaRiko)  
> 6\. Chika would've loved to join (YouRiko/implied YouChikaRiko)  
> 7\. Let Maru be chubby (YohaMaru)  
> 8\. Ruby's Mistress (YohaRuby)  
> 9\. Before she moved in (YouRiko)  
> 10\. Already hopeless (KanaRiko)

Rin flopped down on the park bench. “I’m so sleepy today, I want to go home.”

“We’re almost there,” Hanayo said, patting Rin’s shoulder.

“Did you stay up late playing video games again?” Maki asked. 

“Yeah, but only because I couldn’t sleep.” Rin yawned for the fifth time in twice as many minutes.

“Of course you can’t sleep when you’re playing video games,” Maki said, rolling her eyes.

“That’s not…! Why aren’t you listening to me?! I hate when you’re like this, Maki.” Frowning, Rin stormed off, sleepiness forgotten. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Maki tried to dry her clammy hands. Nobody had ever said they hated her to her face. Even Nico knew where to stop. Maki swallowed the lump in her throat. Next to her, Hanayo stood up and pulled Maki into a hug. “Wh-what are you doing, Hanayo…”

“Sorry, I just felt like it.” She didn’t loosen her embrace, though. Maki’s hands slowly made their way to Hanayo’s back. Her heart stopped pounding and she could breathe again, all from such a small gesture. Hanayo gently patted her head. “Let’s apologize to Rin, okay?”

“Okay…” When Rin returned and Maki thought about how to apologize, she felt Hanayo’s fingers interlocking with hers. “H-hey, Rin, I suppose I’m… No, I’m really sorry.”

“Huh, what are you… oh.” Rin scratched her head. “Thanks. I didn’t mean to get angry at you, either. Sorry.”

Hanayo pulled them both off the bench and said, “I just remembered, there’s a new crepe shop around here. Let’s go?” Rin dashed off in excitement. Maki used the opportunity to whisper a thank you to Hanayo. She shook her head with a smile. “We’re friends, right?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Blossoming NicoMaki (NicoMaki)  
> 2\. How could you do it? (KotoUmi)  
> 3\. What an angel (MakiRinPana)  
> 4\. No more diets (HonoUmi)  
> 5\. Would that be okay? (YouChikaRiko)  
> 6\. Chika would've loved to join (YouRiko/implied YouChikaRiko)  
> 7\. Let Maru be chubby (YohaMaru)  
> 8\. Ruby's Mistress (YohaRuby)  
> 9\. Before she moved in (YouRiko)  
> 10\. Already hopeless (KanaRiko)

“Ho-Honoka!” Umi yelled. “Why am I tied up?! Take it off this instant!”

“You’re always going on and on about diets, Umi! I can’t stand it anymore!” Honoka pulled up her shirt to reveal her midriff. Umi couldn’t take her eyes off it, so she shut them. “No, look at me! I’m beautiful and cute, and I won’t let you go until you agree!” Honoka pouted. 

Umi took a careful look. Honoka was _stunning_ , but her slight little belly was what drove Umi wild. She needed it gone for her self-control’s sake, but maybe its effect on her would never change either way. Umi could barely keep the urge to touch Honoka in check on her good days and now they were mere centimeters apart. With only her forehead and sheer force of will, Umi pushed Honoka down and kissed her exposed tummy. 

“Ahahaha, what are you doing Umi, it tickles!”

Between kisses and licks and nibbles, Umi said, “Honoka… Honoka… I love you… You’re so… beautiful… I’m sorry…”

“W-wait, Umi! I, I’m starting to feel kinda weird…”

Her hands tied behind her back, Umi wriggled up Honoka’s body. “I’m so sorry, Honoka. I love everything about you. I didn’t realize my selfishness was hurting you so much. I won’t make you diet again.”

“I-it’s okay, Umi.” Covering her eyes, Honoka whispered, “ Could you… Could you kiss me more?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Blossoming NicoMaki (NicoMaki)  
> 2\. How could you do it? (KotoUmi)  
> 3\. What an angel (MakiRinPana)  
> 4\. No more diets (HonoUmi)  
> 5\. Would that be okay? (YouChikaRiko)  
> 6\. Chika would've loved to join (YouRiko/implied YouChikaRiko)  
> 7\. Let Maru be chubby (YohaMaru)  
> 8\. Ruby's Mistress (YohaRuby)  
> 9\. Before she moved in (YouRiko)  
> 10\. Already hopeless (KanaRiko)

 “And then Chika smiled at me and I…”

“I totally know what you mean!”

After Riko returned from Tokyo, You and her tried to make time as often as possible to meet up and bond over their crushes on Chika, to give their friendship a more positive spin. What neither of them expected was how close these experiences brought them, which slowly made them a bit more touchy-feely with each other and finally culminated in a kiss on the spur of the moment that freaked both of them out. They fretted over it, alone and together, until they were both certain they _definitely_ wanted to go out. Three weeks later, they just couldn’t keep Chika in the dark anymore and told her.

“Really?” Chika’s face lit up. “I thought there was something going on with you two! Congratulations!” She applauded, then remembered the school’s roof was technically still a public space. “I’m so happy for you!” she whispered. 

You caught the cloudy expression on Riko’s face, which made her realize her own ambivalent feelings. “Um, we thought you might be sad about it, because we… kinda suspected you liked one of us…”

“I love you both!” Chika hugged them and everything immediately seemed so much simpler. “That’s why I’m happy you’re both happy with each other!”

Maybe… Riko gave You a resigned smile. You didn’t want this. An idle thought escaped from her lips. “What if… What if we also date Chika?”

Riko perked up. “Y-yeah, what if”

“Would that… Would that be okay?” Chika said, which Riko and You, both wide-eyed, immediately answered with a yes, Riko’s a good deal louder. 

Chika giggled, kind of embarrassed, and the other two joined in. “Then… please take care of me.”

“Actually, um, You is staying over tonight, so… if you want…” Riko said and all three of them knew there wasn’t even a question.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Blossoming NicoMaki (NicoMaki)  
> 2\. How could you do it? (KotoUmi)  
> 3\. What an angel (MakiRinPana)  
> 4\. No more diets (HonoUmi)  
> 5\. Would that be okay? (YouChikaRiko)  
> 6\. Chika would've loved to join (YouRiko/implied YouChikaRiko)  
> 7\. Let Maru be chubby (YohaMaru)  
> 8\. Ruby's Mistress (YohaRuby)  
> 9\. Before she moved in (YouRiko)  
> 10\. Already hopeless (KanaRiko)

“And when Kanan hugged her out of nowhere,” You said, mimicking Kanan’s embrace, “Chika made this really cute face. You know that one, right?” 

Riko nodded. “Yeah. I’ve seen this before. It’s special.” 

“Right?!” You bounced up and down. “Uuugh, Chika is so adorable, I just…” She trailed off as if she’d finally noticed the enormous blush on her face. Riko smiled. When You talked about Chika, she always burst with happiness. It was Riko’s favorite. Unconsciously, Riko pinched a strand of You’s hair and rubbed it between her fingertips. “Riko…?”

“You’re so beautiful when you talk about Chika…” Riko cupped You’s cheek, then her chin. Her thumb pushed against You’s slightly parted lips. Riko found herself leaning in, slowly, savoring the look in You’s eyes and stopping at the last moment. She waited for a small eternity for You to react… which she did by closing the distance. 

Lips met. Their bodies pressed against each other. Riko massaged the back of You’s head with an idle hand. The feeling of You’s boobs against hers, while their lips took turns nipping the other’s, gave Riko goosebumps all over. You ran her fingers over Riko’s lower arm, which sent shivers through it that threatened to make Riko lose control. Her barely subdued moan made You pull back. 

Unsure of what to do next, insistent on continuing, they searched for the answer in each other’s eyes. You’s hot breath urged Riko forward, but at the same time she craved the passion in You’s expression. “Have you… told Chika you like her?”

“E-eh…? Why would you think…? No, I haven’t…” 

Riko took a deep breath to calm herself. “You should give it a try. I think she’d be happy, and you’ll have my full support.” How much cuter would You become, if her love was clearly requited? If her happiness soared? Riko almost teared up thinking about the joy she hoped both You and Chika would feel. They really deserved it.

“O-okay, yeah. Maybe… I’ll do that…” You grinned giddily.

“I’m glad. Now… do you want to continue where we left off?”

You trembled with excitement. “Yeah…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Blossoming NicoMaki (NicoMaki)  
> 2\. How could you do it? (KotoUmi)  
> 3\. What an angel (MakiRinPana)  
> 4\. No more diets (HonoUmi)  
> 5\. Would that be okay? (YouChikaRiko)  
> 6\. Chika would've loved to join (YouRiko/implied YouChikaRiko)  
> 7\. Let Maru be chubby (YohaMaru)  
> 8\. Ruby's Mistress (YohaRuby)  
> 9\. Before she moved in (YouRiko)  
> 10\. Already hopeless (KanaRiko)

“Look,” Yoshiko said, turning her laptop in Hanamaru’s direction. “What do you think? It’s pretty good, huh?” Yoshiko had recently redesigned her stream layout for a change of pace. There were more black roses now. 

“Yoshiko… that’s pretty embarrassing.” Hanamaru giggled, her eyes narrowed in mockery. 

“Wh-what, how dare you, Zuramaru~” Yoshiko tickled her through her thick sweater. Laughing, Hanamaru escaped backward, but Yoshiko wouldn’t let her escape. 

“I-I’m so-sorry!” Hanamaru wiggled around on the floor. Her laugh drew all the blood to Yoshiko’s face. She could tickle Hanamaru better if… Yoshiko slipped a hand up Hanamaru’s sweater. “S-stop!” 

Yoshiko froze for a second, then pulled her hand out. Hanamaru covered her face. Was she upset? Had Yoshiko gone too far? “Hanamaru, I’m sorry…”

“I…” Hanamaru lowered the hands on her face so she could look at Yoshiko. “Actually, I… I have stretch marks… because I’m fat…“ Hanamaru’s eyes shimmered. 

“I’ve never noticed any stretch marks…” Seeing Hanamaru self-conscious like this hurt. Yoshiko wanted her to be happy, and not just because Hanamaru was cutest when she smiled. “Do you… mind if I take a look?”

Hanamaru shut her eyes tight and frowned. “Only for a bit, okay?”

“Yeah.” Yoshiko lifted the sweater. Hanamaru’s soft tummy did indeed have a few light lines, but Yoshiko could only call them cute. She gave one of them a tiny kiss – and found Hanamaru’s hands in her face, pushing her away with far more force than necessary. “S-sorry, I didn’t…” 

“You’re a pervert!” Hanamaru said, though her expression had softened compared to before. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry! You’re just really cute, so I…” Yoshiko’s face heated up again under Hanamaru’s gaze. Head lowered, Hanamaru hugged her. With no idea what was going on, Yoshiko followed her instinct to hold Hanamaru in her arms. 

“But maybe I like that side of you too…” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Blossoming NicoMaki (NicoMaki)  
> 2\. How could you do it? (KotoUmi)  
> 3\. What an angel (MakiRinPana)  
> 4\. No more diets (HonoUmi)  
> 5\. Would that be okay? (YouChikaRiko)  
> 6\. Chika would've loved to join (YouRiko/implied YouChikaRiko)  
> 7\. Let Maru be chubby (YohaMaru)  
> 8\. Ruby's Mistress (YohaRuby)  
> 9\. Before she moved in (YouRiko)  
> 10\. Already hopeless (KanaRiko)

“Um, Lady Yohane?” Ruby whispered. She always pulled that when she wanted to get on Yoshiko’s good side. And it worked every time. 

“State your business,” Yoshiko said and hid part of her face behind her hand.

“I’d like you to use your mind control spell on me again, please.”

“Ehhh…” Yoshiko deflated. Maybe Ruby was a worse influence on her than the other way around; she didn’t stop playing along until Yoshiko did. This “spell” had caused Yoshiko quite a bit of stress last time. “Why”

“Um. I, I know I’m not good at k-kissing and those things, because I get scared and jumpy, so I thought… with your powers…”

“Wh-wha…t.” Could Ruby really roleplay so hard she got over her anxieties? Well, if anyone could, yeah. Maybe it was worth a try. “If it truly troubles you that much, I think I can do you this one favor.” 

“Th-thank you!” Ruby sat down on Yoshiko’s bed and shut her eyes. R-right now? Yoshiko frowned and pulled her notebook out of the pile on her desk. She’d written down the incantation, because you had to do these things correctly. They were a lot of nonsense syllables, so she couldn’t memorize them, either. Yoshiko worked through the lines with her booming voice and finished with a cackle. 

“Rise, my servant!” 

“Yes, Mistress.” 

Yoshiko had to admit she liked the sound of that. 

What now? It was important to ease Ruby in before they tested her limits. She could do something funny, like in the video she’d seen where someone pulled a condom over their head and blew it up. Yoshiko could get one from her drawers – not that she had any reason to have one, haha, Dia must never know – but… no. Absolutely not. Ruby trusted her. This was not the time for pranks. Yoshiko had to think of something Ruby would actually like. “Get on your knees and confirm your loyalty to me!” Th-that was still easing in!

“Yes.” Ruby followed the order and looked up at Yoshiko. It made her chest tingle. “I belong to the fallen angel Lady Yohane. My soul is her property and so I will serve her with everything I have. No one is wiser or stronger or more beautiful than my Lady Yohane, and I am unworthy of her, but she has chosen me and for that I owe her my eternal gratitude.”

“C-close your eyes.” As soon as Ruby had done so, Yoshiko headbutted a bookshelf. This was too much, someone had to stop Ruby. H-her property? E-eternal service? If anyone was unworthy, it was Yoshiko! She had to get this over with. “S-sit on the bed and your mistress will grant you a reward.” 

“Thank you so much for your generosity!” 

Yoshiko sat down next to Ruby. All right. Kiss. That’s what she wanted. She’d k-kiss Ruby and that’d be it. Yeah. Just… one small… kiss… on Ruby’s… lipsss

“Aaaaaghhgh! I can’t do it, Ruby! Y-you’re just playing along! Wh-what if I did more than a k-kiss! You wouldn’t be okay with that, right! But you’d do it!”

Shaking her head, Ruby grabbed Yoshiko’s hands. “I, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to force you! Y-you don’t have to! I was being silly, it’s okay, Yoshiko! Please don’t w-worry! I, I would tell you to stop! I would!” 

Yoshiko took a deep breath. She glanced at Ruby, a bundle of nerves again. Yoshiko sighed, smiling. “You really are too much for me. This, um…“ She leaned in and granted Ruby’s wish. Her lips felt strange, but… in a good way. A let’s-do-this-some-more way. She didn’t want to stop. “Th-this is what you wanted, right?” 

“Y-yeah!” Ruby beamed, even if she still looked nervous. Yoshiko had never had a chance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Blossoming NicoMaki (NicoMaki)  
> 2\. How could you do it? (KotoUmi)  
> 3\. What an angel (MakiRinPana)  
> 4\. No more diets (HonoUmi)  
> 5\. Would that be okay? (YouChikaRiko)  
> 6\. Chika would've loved to join (YouRiko/implied YouChikaRiko)  
> 7\. Let Maru be chubby (YohaMaru)  
> 8\. Ruby's Mistress (YohaRuby)  
> 9\. Before she moved in (YouRiko)  
> 10\. Already hopeless (KanaRiko)

“Hey,” You said into her phone, “I'm in front of the building now. I'll wait outside, okay?”

“No, no,” Riko said, “come up. Just for a moment.”

You was here to pick her up for their date, so she paused. Wouldn't it take longer if she walked upstairs to Riko’s apartment? “Do you need me for something?”

“Kind of.” Riko's tone sounded familiar. It usually accompanied teasing, which... You kind of loved. 

You gave up and entered when the door opened. She took two steps at a time on her way to the third floor. Her heart pounded, but only in part because of this exercise – she'd been looking forward to this date all week. You knocked on the door and Riko opened immediately. She wore a white blouse and a long, pink skirt with a flower pattern. You had trouble breathing for a second.  

“That was fast,” Riko said. “Come inside.”

“Yeah, haha, well…”

Cutting You short, Riko grabbed You's hand and pulled her into Riko's apartment. After a swift kick to close the door, Riko pushed You against the wall and held her face in both hands.

Before You could figure out what was up, Riko kissed her. Gentle, yet impatient, it felt like an I-missed-you-so-much kiss. The sound of Riko's breath, the softness of her lips, the warmth of her hands, became too much for You to just stand there, but the moment she got into it, closed her eyes, and tried to hold onto Riko, she was back at the door.

“Okay, now we can go.”

“W-wait, wait a moment,” You stammered. “You can't just… I mean… Let's stay for a bit...?”

Riko smiled at her and You felt like a defenseless puppy. “We have plans for today, don't we?”

You's heart sank a little. Getting her all worked up and then… But they did actually have things like tickets and reservations. “O-okay!”

You wouldn't be able to wait for another kiss until they were back. As Riko locked the door behind them, You clenched her fist. This time _she_ would make it happen! Riko wasn't the only one who could kiss! Full steam ahead!

Riko sneakily took You's hand, and You's legs already wobbled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Blossoming NicoMaki (NicoMaki)  
> 2\. How could you do it? (KotoUmi)  
> 3\. What an angel (MakiRinPana)  
> 4\. No more diets (HonoUmi)  
> 5\. Would that be okay? (YouChikaRiko)  
> 6\. Chika would've loved to join (YouRiko/implied YouChikaRiko)  
> 7\. Let Maru be chubby (YohaMaru)  
> 8\. Ruby's Mistress (YohaRuby)  
> 9\. Before she moved in (YouRiko)  
> 10\. Already hopeless (KanaRiko)

“So… what do you think?” Riko studied Kanan’s face. Was she pleased? Disappointed? She quickly found herself staring at Kanan’s eyelashes, though. Were they naturally this long? She sure was gorgeous, huh.

Kanan grinned. “It’s really good! I knew we could count on you~” She returned Riko’s earphones. “What about Dia and Hanamaru? What did they say?”

“A-ah, well…” Riko’s eyes couldn’t bear the light that was Kanan anymore. She focused on her feet playing with the grass instead. “I actually… wanted you to hear it first…”

Kanan nodded and took Riko’s hand. “Thanks, I love your songs,” she all but whispered. Riko’s lips tightened as she tried to keep it together. Kanan looked at her with the gentlest smile, and it was too much for Riko’s gay heart. Riko leaned against Kanan’s shoulder, which also made her heart rampage, but at least Kanan couldn’t quite see her face like this. “I love dancing to your songs and when I think about how hard you worked on them, I want to give it my all.”

Riko struggled for words, so she squeezed Kanan’s hand instead. Kanan responded by pulling her closer. This was seriously heaven. Did Riko even deserve this? Either way, she was so glad she had asked Kanan out. Thanks, Chika!

Riko’s hands started sweating, but she knew by now Kanan didn’t care at all about this. They stayed glued together. Until Dia entered Riko’s field of view.

“Kana-- Oh. Um. Sorry. Sorry to bother you two, but Mari wants me to ask if you would help us with some student council work. I could handle it myself, but… you know Mari…”

“Hmm. Do I want to?” Kanan said and smiled at Riko.

Riko’s stomach turned. She’d spent so much time with Kanan these last few weeks… Kanan couldn’t have had much time for her friends, right? “Sorry, just give us a moment,” Riko told Dia.

“Certainly,” Dia said and, after glancing at Kanan again, left them. Riko couldn’t shake the feeling she’d caught a hint of sadness in Dia’s otherwise measured expression.

“Is something wrong, Riko? You suddenly got all stiff.” Kanan let go of Riko’s hand and gave her a bit more space on the bench.

“I think… you should go help them.”

“Hm?”

“I really, really like you a lot, Kanan, but you just made up with Mari and now you barely hang out together. You three are best friends and I feel like I’m coming between you. I don’t want that.”

Kanan’s eyebrows lowered. Her gaze dropped to the ground. “Yeah…?”

“I, I just think… I think friends are to be treasured, and I’d totally understand if we couldn’t spend as much time together. I could deal with that. I don’t think I could deal with you drifting apart from them.”

Kanan looked up again, into Riko’s eyes. “You’re sure you wouldn’t mind? Mari likes to drag us along for hours.”

Riko sought Kanan’s hand again. “They’re your friends, dummy. Of course I won’t mind. I’ll just text you more often, okay?”

Kanan touched Riko’s forehead with hers. “Yeah. Yeah, I think we could do that. Thanks for telling me, Riko.” Kanan moved away, then, with her hand on Riko’s chin, kissed her. It was only the second time they’d kissed and Riko was not prepared. Kanan’s gentle lips teased hers, but Riko felt a hint of restraint in them. Riko pulled Kanan closer and she immediately turned rougher, hungrier. Kanan steadied Riko with a hand at her side. Riko really wished Kanan would move her hand to the front, though. As she noticed this, she also noticed she’d held her breath all this time. Kanan stopped as if she’d read Riko’s mind.

They both took deep breaths without really looking at one another. Riko was a little surprised at her own reaction, her desperate need to escalate, but if Kanan’s fingers running over the goosebumps on Riko’s forearm were any indication, Kanan welcomed it.

“We. Um.” Riko swallowed. “Maybe we could do that more often…?”

Kanan, still flushed, smiled. “I’d love to. You’ll be fine without me now?”

“Of course! Don’t worry so much!” Which was rich, coming from Riko.

Kanan kissed Riko’s forehead and got up. “Don’t forget about practice, okay?”

“I won’t,” Riko said, realizing it had completely slipped her mind. She watched Kanan walk to the school building and open the door and Riko was absolutely ogling her.

Riko sighed. She wanted to curl into a ball and bask in her happiness, she wanted to jump up and shout. Mostly she wanted to kiss Kanan some more. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks. Riko still had to show Hanamaru the song, preferably before practice. Where she’d see Kanan again and… and stretch with her and…

She was already hopeless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, you'll still need to visit my Tumblr for non-LL fics and my chat posts (such as http://shruggingcutely.tumblr.com/post/153213102770/chika-karaoke-time-lets-go-everyone-yohane)


End file.
